


Praying

by redwolfehunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Demon Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Violence, Kidnapping, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: Deanmon leaves destruction everywhere he goes. Sam gets too close for comfort and you pay the toll.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes. I've always wanted to write in detail with Demon!Dean so here we are

Dean's death had taken a toll on all of you, but nothing was worse than finding out he was a demon. You tried to be a help to Sam, tried to be there for him. You would convince him to sleep, promising to keep researching while he slept. You fed him, reminding him to eat when he forgot. You were worried about him, honestly more worried for Sam than for Dean. Sam was wrecking himself over his brother, and after the many crossroads incidents you weren't sure if he would be the same. You couldn't leave him alone. He and Dean had been like family to you, being taken in by Bobby for a while in your teen years. You had to be there for Sam, just like you were every other time something happened to one of the brothers.

You sighed, standing from the library table. Sam hadn't slept in over two days and you couldn't get him away from his laptop. "Sam, please take a break." He wouldn't even acknowledge you. You went to stand behind him, placing your hands on his shoulders. "You won't be able to find him if you're not thinking clearly. You need to rest and then eat something later. I'll pick up whatever you want." He made a small noise, just to acknowledge he wasn't ignoring you. You laid your head against his. "Please, Sam. I'm worried about you."

"I can't stop, Y/N. I could miss him completely." His voice was gruff from the lack of use. He barely talked anymore, too focused on his brother. "Just go out and do something and I'll eat when you get back." You sighed, pushing away from him.

"Fine." You grabbed your keys, slamming the door to the garage behind you.

 

You had gone to the grocery store, loading up on food since you knew you wouldn't get Sam out of the bunker unless he found a lead of some sort. On the way back to the bunker you saw a woman by her car stopped on the side of the road, waving you down. You pulled over, getting out to help her. She had tears in her eyes. "Ma'am, what's wrong? Are you having car troubles?"

"I had to get you to stop." She hiccuped in a breath. "He said he'd kill my son if I didn't get you to stop." She let out a loud sob and you furrowed your eyebrows.

"Who said that?" She shook her head frantically. "I can help you, just please tell me." Before you could react, an arm was around your body and a hand over your mouth. The woman just sobbed harder as you fought against your attacker. No matter how hard you struggled you could not get free. It was getting hard to breathe and you felt your consciousness slipping from you. But you didn't miss the voice.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart."

 

When you finally regained consciousness you were quick to realize your hands had been tightly bound behind your back and your legs bound together. You were sitting on the ground of what could only be described as a cellar or maybe a basement. It was dimly lit and felt slightly humid. Your heart rate sped up as you tried to get your hands free. You could hear footsteps coming down stairs to your left. You struggled harder, watching the tall body of your kidnapper come into the room. You couldn't believe what you were seeing, struggle ceasing. You were absolutely frozen, watching as he came closer, a smirk on his damned face. "D-Dean?!"

"In the flesh." He grinned, spreading his arms out wide. His eyes flickered black and you could feel your heart leap and then feel like it completely stopped. You pulled your knees to your chest, pushing your back against the wall.

"Stay the fuck away from me." You snarled at him but all he did was laugh like it was the best joke he had ever heard.

"I don't think you're in any position to be makin' demands, princess." He grinned again before pulling out a knife. Your heart was beating quickly and loudly.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He didn't answer, just stepped closer to you. You started trying to get your hands free again, breathing quickly. He was on you in an instant, his body pressing your legs closer to your body as he held the knife at your throat. "Dean! Stop!"

"There you go again, thinkin' you get to call the shots." His eyes were still black as he stared into your own. You couldn't stand it, looking anywhere else but at him. "Look at me, Y/N." He pressed the blade harder against your throat when you didn't look at him. "Look at me!" You forced yourself to look into his eyes and he grinned. "There we go. That's a good girl."

"What the fuck do you want with me, Winchester?" Your voice was hard, forcing down the fear that threatened to seep into your voice. He chuckled.

"Ya see, I'm just tryin' to get Sammy off my tail." You scoffed.

"And you think _this_ will do that? He doesn't give a shit about anything other than finding you." He frowned at your words, pulling away from you and standing up. He pulled what was very clearly your cellphone out of his pocket and taking a picture of you. He slipped it back into his pocket after a moment.

"We'll see. I hope you're not right." He turned away, starting back up the stairs. "Just killing you won't be nearly as much fun."

 

You weren't sure how long you had been left alone down there. You had finally managed to get your hands free, now working on your legs. You didn't know where that staircase would lead you, you just knew it lead to your way out. Once free of your bonds, you scanned the room to make sure there wasn't another way out. You took a deep breath, climbing the stairs slowly. You carefully opened the door, stepping up to the top step. You hadn't even made it through the doorway when Dean's hand slammed into your chest, sending you flying down the stairs. Your body made a sickening thud when it hit the bottom and you coughed, trying to push yourself up. You felt his hand tangle into your hair, harshly pulling you to your feet and slinging you into the closest wall. His body trapped you to the wall. "Going somewhere?"

"Fuck off." You spat, trying to push him away from you. He slammed your head back against the wall, causing you to cry out. He had that awful grin on his face again, holding your phone up.

"Looks like you were wrong. He had some choice words in exchange for that cute little picture of you." Dean dropped the phone, proceeding to stomp on it, shattering it into multiple different pieces. "Looks like you and I get to have some fun."

"Just kill me. He's going to come after you anyway." He chuckled lowly, shaking his head at you.

"I told him at length what would happen to you if he didn't back off." You didn't like the sound of that. He finally stepped away from you, heading back up the stairs. You were genuinely confused. He hadn't tried to restrain you at all. "I'm gonna lock the door. Feel free to leave, you know I love a good chase."


	2. Put Me Through Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like 2 people asked for more so here we go lol

You had been taken captive on multiple occasions, so this wasn't anything new. You had been used as bait for the brothers, to hurt both of the brothers, but _never_ had you been used by one to hurt the other. You had also never felt as much fear as now. You knew you were not leaving here the way you came, if you even left alive.

You had paced every inch of the cellar. You had tried to fall asleep, hoping to wake up and find out this was a dream. Of course, it wasn't. You had once again begun to pace, quickly realizing you had to pee. There wasn't a toilet down here, which meant you had to go upstairs. For the second time, you slowly climbed the stairs. You pulled a bobby pin from your hair, quickly picking the lock. The door creaked open and this time Dean wasn't anywhere to be seen. You moved slowly down the hallway, finding the bathroom. You turned on the sink, making sure the water actually worked. You went about your business, taking more time than necessary when washing your hands. You didn't want to go back out there. You didn't want to face the life you were living. But you did. You opened the door and stepped out, immediately thrown to the ground with another body on top of yours. You struggled as much as you could, kicking and hitting at any part of him you could. "Stop! I just had to pee!"

"You didn't ask." He pinned your hands above your head with one of his large hands while he sat on your stomach, the knife at your throat once again. He was having too much fun.

"You never came back." You had yourself pressed back into the floor, trying to keep the blade away from your skin. He shrugged, dragging the dull side of the blade along the spans of your neck and up to your face. He slashed along your cheek, causing you to let out a screech in surprise. He was grinning down at you.

"I gotta say, I was hoping you'd run."

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." You snarled, clenching your teeth as he sliced the skin of the side of your neck.

"That's not very nice, Y/N." You had locked your jaw, wishing for nothing but to be dead as you felt Dean's tongue gliding over where he had cut your cheek and neck. You once again began struggling to get free of his hold. You heard an absolutely bloodcurdling scream, soon realizing it was coming from you. His teeth were clamped down into the juncture of your neck. You struggled harder, meaning he bit into you even harder.

"STOP!" Your voice was growing hoarse from screaming and you could feel tears pricking your eyes. You were soon sobbing, begging him to stop. You felt his smile against your skin, ceasing all struggling. He finally let go, pulling back to look you in the face. He wiped your blood away from the corner of his mouth, grinning at you.

"You taste great, sweetheart. I'll have to do that more often." You shook your head frantically.

"NO! Please, no!" You sobbed, hating every bit of how weak you felt, how he made you feel. He chuckled darkly.

"I'd think a hunter would be able to take a little more than that, Y/N." You hated him so much.

"Fuck you." You spat, his eyes flickering black as his grin widened. He brought his face close to yours, black eyes staring you down.

"I can make that happen, sweetheart." Your heart stopped. He wouldn't...would he? He chuckled, like he was reading your thoughts, which you were sure he was. "I'd do it. I'm sure you'd feel great around me. Plus, I love hearing those pretty little screams of yours."

"Stop." You were starting to feel nauseous. He brought his mouth to your ear, not stopping his thoughts on the subject.

"I'd love to sink my teeth into spots all over your body. I'm sure you're just as soft as Sammy said." You were taken by surprise. It had been years since you'd slept with Sam, and you didn't think Dean knew about it. You were clearly wrong. "I'm better than him. Too bad I don't want you to enjoy it. I just wanna see you screaming, begging me to stop-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Your head snapped to the side, face stinging where he had slapped you. His hand gripped your face, turning it back to look at him.

"You still don't get to call the shots, babe." You gulped. "One more outburst like that and I'm gonna have to punish you." You really hated the sound of that. His eyes finally went back to green as he started pulling you up from the ground. He had your arm tight in his hand as he started dragging you beside him. He didn't take you back down into the basement, however. He lead you into a bedroom where there was a bed in the middle of the room. Your stomach dropped when you saw the chains coming out of the wall next to it. They seemed long, but it didn't make you feel any better. He shoved you forward, making you stumble towards the bed. He grabbed your arm again, snapping one of he cuffs around your wrist.

"W-what are you doing?!" He laughed at your fear, snapping the other cuff around your other wrist.

"Calm down. Just makin' sure you don't go anywhere. I'd hate to lose my new toy so soon." You didn't feel any better. "If anything you should be thanking me for letting you access the bed." He looked at you expectantly and you flushed, forcing yourself to say the words.

"Thank you." It came out strangled but he still grinned at you.

"That's a good girl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep commenting on everything!


	3. You Belong To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely wouldn't say this is based on the song Snow White Queen by Evanescence but I do really love that song and was listening to it lol

You had tried to go to sleep, just curled up on the bed. You didn't know how long you had been there, didn't know if it was light or dark outside since there wasn't a window in the room. You felt extremely uneasy, knowing that the longer Dean was gone, the worse it would probably be when he got back. As if he knew you were thinking of him, the bedroom door burst open as he stepped swiftly into it. You had started sitting up but clearly weren't moving fast enough for him. His hand tangled into your hair, pulling you up before throwing you on the ground. The clanking of chains was loud as you hit the ground. He pushed you onto you back, sitting on your stomach. He ripped you shirt open before you could stop him. "What the fuck?!"

"I told you yesterday that I wanted to you to make those sounds some more." He grinned, eyes going black as he slid down your body. His mouth traced over your stomach before his teeth clamp into the skin on your side. An ear piercing shriek left your mouth and you could feel him chuckled against you. You pushed at his head, pulling his hair to try to pull him off but all it did was make him bite harder.You brought your knee up, hitting him in the stomach. You took his moment of surprise to push him off of you completely. You flung yourself away from him, covering the wound with your hand. He looked at you, his grin plastered to his face as he let out a loud laugh. "Oh princess, you shouldn't have done that." He loomed over you, your face trapped tightly in his hand as he moved you to your knees. He let go of your face to start unbuckling his belt. Your eyes went wide.

"Dean, no, please, I'm sorry." Your rambling apologies made him laugh again as he ignored you, undoing his jeans and pushing them down. You could see the large tent in his boxers, tears coming to your eyes. "Please, don't make me do this, I'm sorry!"

"I have to punish you, sweetheart. I could just fuck you, if you'd prefer that."

"NO!" You shook your head frantically, a tear rolling down your cheek. He tilted your head back, black eyes staring into yours.

"You know, most girls beg to have my cock in their mouth and pussy." You shut your eyes, clenching your jaw. You held your eyes and mouth shut tighter when you felt something running over your mouth. You knew exactly what it was and you wanted to throw up. "Open up Y/N. Don't make your punishment worse for yourself." You slowly opened your mouth and he forced himself inside. You gagged immediately but he thrust his hips in and out anyway. "Eyes too." Your eyes popped open, looking up to see him smiling. "That's my girl." 

His hand tangled in your hair, keeping you from backing away. You were focusing on breathing, trying not to gag every time his dick hit the back of your throat. Tears were falling down your cheeks as he fucked your mouth. Your eyes went back to his face as he started grunting, his pace faltering. His eyes were closed in bliss and his jaw was clenched. You gagged again as the tip of his cock went further down your throat than before. He groaned loudly above you. "You better swallow every bit of my cum, princess, or else I'll have to do something else to punish you." You squeezed your eyes closed, feeling the saltiness flow into your mouth. You shuddered, feeling like you would be sick as you swallowed all of it. He finally pulled himself from your mouth, a loud son escaping you as you started coughing, throat sore from the abuse. His eyes were green again but the evil grin had returned. He released your hair, patting you on the head before fixing his pants. "You got a nice mouth, Y/N. We may do that again sometime."

"Please, don't." You sobbed, voice hoarse. Dean couldn't answer before there was another presence in the room.

"So this is where you disappear to." You knew that English accent anywhere. Crowley was standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets. You suddenly became aware that your shirt was torn open as Dean rolled his eyes about the other man being there.

"What do you want now?" He turned to face the king, who was holding up his phone.

"I've been calling you. I needed you to take care of something for me." Dean suddenly disappeared, probably to do whatever it was that Crowley had been talking about. The king sighed loudly, making like he was going to leave. Your chains clinked as you reached out towards him.

"Wait! Crowley, please, you have to turn Dean over to Sam." He looked like he pitied you, tears just now drying on your face.

"Sorry, love, but I'm not going to do that. He's finally good company...for me, anyway."

"Then just get me out of here. I'll sell my soul or whatever just get me the fuck out of here." You would do anything to get away from here. He genuinely seemed to be considering your proposal, but Dean had reappeared before Crowley could accept or reject your deal.

"What're you still doing here?" Dean growled, Crowley holding his hands up in a defensive manner. He disappeared before Dean could ask him again, causing the latter to huff a sigh. He turned back to you, narrowing his eyes, which followed as you backed yourself away from him. "Did he do anything to you?" He advanced on you, pulling you up and pinning you to the wall. You would dare say he looked angry at the thought of the other demons hands being on you. "You're _my_ toy and _mine_ only."

"N-no! No, he didn't do anything, I swear." The anger in his eyes ebbed away at your response, only to be replaced by a smirk on his lips. He pulled his knife from his pocked, snapping his fingers. You gasped as your hands were suddenly fastened to the wall above your head, the chains rattling as you struggled to bring them down. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Just makin' sure everybody knows who you belong to." You screamed as the knife plunged into the skin next to your bellybutton as he carved his initials into your skin. You could tell it wasn't deep enough to be really fatal, but it fucking hurt. He was taking his sweet time, and when he was done he stepped back to admire his work. Blood trickled down your skin. He moved, dragging his tongue along the wound. You hated when he did that, knowing he loved how much you hated it. Your jaw clenched as he raised back up, stepping away from you. He stood there for a moment before clapping his hands together, startling you. "I'm in a pretty good mood. How about I let you take a shower? It's been a few days and I like you better when you're clean." At least now you knew how long he'd had you. He snapped his fingers, your arms falling free for a moment before his hand was wrapped around one. He dragged you into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, letting you go once inside. He started taking off his clothes. You scrunched your face in confusion and disgust.

"What are you doing?" He gave you a look like the answer was obvious.

"I'm getting in with ya. Can't have you running off." You gestured to the windowless walls around you.

"There's no way I could escape. You have nothing to worry about." You almost snarled the words but all he did was shrug.

"Get undressed before I change my mind." He turned on the shower and you reluctantly let your torn shirt fall from your body before removing your bra and everything else. You were extremely uncomfortable, being completely naked in front of the man you used to see as a brother. You covered your chest with your arms. Dean pushed you under the water, standing behind you. "Here's the deal, princess. I'm gonna wash you, and if you complain about it then you can just stay dirty."

"Fine." You huffed, slowly lowering your arms. All in all, the situation wasn't awful. He didn't do anything as bad as you expected, only leaving his hands in places a little longer than you would like. It wasn't until you were completely clean and drying off that you realized your clothes had completely disappeared. You turned to see Dean fully dressed. "Where are-"

"They were gross." Your jaw dropped.

"So I'm just supposed to have a towel?" He laughed, waving his hand at you before snapping. A fresh bra and pair of panties appeared next to the sink, as well as an over-sized flannel. You didn't know if it was his or not.

"You better get dressed before I change my mind and don't even let you keep the towel." You quickly slipped on the clothing in front of you, getting ready to button up the flannel before he stopped you. "That's all. I want to be able to see my marks." He took your arm in his hand again, dragging you into the bedroom. You stopped completely when you only saw one chain and cuff. He pulled you, making you stumble. 

"What-"

"I think you'll be more uncomfortable with this." He grinned at you while he latched the cuff around your neck, like a collar. You couldn't stop your hands from trying to get it off of you, but you could even find the lock or anything. It was like it couldn't open. You felt panic settle into you. He chuckled. "You can still get to the bed. I just like this look better than the other. It's more degrading."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!


	4. To the Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy I've been missing for literally so long and I don't really have a reason other than the fact that I'm actual garbage lol
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter can be hella triggering tho!!! so please read with caution!!! Like it's really bad!!!! I kinda can't believe I wrote it but here we are!!!!!!

You were so completely exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally, that you had fallen asleep easily. The slamming of a door somewhere in the house startled you awake. Dean was back clearly, and you were trying to prepare for the worst. You had sat up right when the door to the bedroom flung open, slamming into the wall. His eyes were already black and his body was tense. You had stood from the bed only to be thrown back onto it by whatever invisible force it was that he controlled, the chain around your neck clanking loudly. You struggled to get up but were unable to, wide eyes watching as the door slammed closed once again as he walked into the room. You weren't sure why he was acting like this, and you were afraid to find out. He started taking off his belt, making you struggle more against the force that held you down. "Dean, no! I haven't done anything, please!" A scream left your throat when he slapped the belt down on your bare thigh, the crack echoing in your ears. He had pulled out his cellphone and was currently calling someone. A sickening grin spread across his face when the person answered.

"Hey, Sammy. You didn't listen to what I told you." You could hear Sam screaming at Dean from the other end. "Here's what's going to happen. Since you didn't stay away like I told you to, you get to hear everything I'm about to do to precious little Y/N." You could already feel tears pricking in your eyes, knowing what was about to happen to you. The phone landed on the bed next to you and you could clearly hear Sam's cursing now that he had been put on speaker.

"Sam, hang up! Don't listen to this!" You sobbed. Dean laughed at you, hitting you with his belt again and forcing another scream from your throat.

"I wouldn't listen to her Sammy. It'll only make things worse for her." With a snap of his fingers you were both completely undressed. Tears were freely flowing down you face as you sobbed.

"Dean, don't do this. I'll back off, I swear. Just don't do anything to her." Dean just laughed at Sam's attempts to save you from his wrath. He knelt on the bed between your legs. The sight of his erection made you nauseous. You couldn't believe this was happening to you.

"It's too late for that. Now remember, Sam, don't hang up." He sent you one more flash of a grin before his teeth sunk into your thigh, a bloodcurdling scream leaving your body. He didn't stay there for long, moving to bite into the flesh under one of your breasts. You just kept screaming, sobbing between each bite as he moved around your body. After three more bites, he sat back wiping blood from his lips as he did. "And that's just the foreplay." He finally positioned himself between your legs, a moment you had been praying wouldn't occur ever since he caught you.

"Please, don't! Please, Dean, don't!" You sobbed, doing anything you could to plead with the monster that had taken over your friend's body. He only grinned back at you, shoving himself into you. This was the loudest scream that had ever torn from your throat. This was the worst pain you had ever felt in your life, and you were pretty sure something was tearing inside you as he kept moving. Your head was dizzy with the pain, and your throat stung from the constant screaming and sobbing that left your body. 

"Fuck, Y/N, you little whore. You feel so good." His pace had gotten faster, and you barely had the strength to keep breathing through the pain. You could feel blood pouring out of your body and it was such a sickening feeling. You would give anything to be dead in this moment.

 

When he was finally done abusing your body, he had given one last warning to Sam to stay away before smashing that phone like he had smashed yours. Your entire body felt numb, like your limbs weren't even attached to you anymore. The force that was holding you down had long since lifted, but you didn't have the strength to move anyway. Sobs still wracked you body as you stared at the ceiling. Dean had snapped his clothes back and even snapped yours back onto you. You didn't know what all his powers could do, but the blood that was stuck to your body felt gone, but the soreness was still there as a reminder. You could hear him walking around the room, but nothing was really registering to you at the moment. You were just repeating the same prayer in your head: just kill me already. You had never prayed to be killed before, but you knew it was better than any other fate that could fall upon you with this demon. Your eyes squeezed shut when you felt his hand on your cheek. It was surprisingly gentle, but you weren't going to be fooled. Not after everything he had just done to you. 

"I feel like you deserve a reward, and with the state you're in I don't really feel worried. I'm going to take your collar off of you. You couldn't run even if you wanted to." He chuckled lightly to himself. You no longer felt the metal around your throat. You so badly wanted to reach for your throat to rub the skin but couldn't will your arms to move. "I have some stuff to take care of." With that he was gone.

 

You didn't know how long you had been lying there. It could've been days for all you knew. All you knew for sure was that Dean hadn't been back yet. Every part of your body throbbed, stung, and ached. You forced yourself into a sitting position, a sob of pain escaping your sore throat as you did. You needed to go to the bathroom. You needed to see yourself. Slowly, you got yourself standing, almost falling as you did so. Slowly, you moved into the bathroom. You turned on the light, immediately throwing up into the toilet upon seeing yourself in the mirror. Bruises, bites, slices, and every other kind of mark he had afflicted on you stuck out clearly. You couldn't believe this was happening to you. You wiped your mouth, not daring to look back into the mirror after you flushed the toilet and washed your hands. You stumbled out of the bathroom, heading to the door of the bedroom. You couldn't do this anymore, but you didn't have the strength to run from the house, from him. You slowly stumbled into the kitchen, you shaking hands reaching for the first thing that caught your eye. So there you stood, hands shaking as you held the knife, looking out of the first window you had come across in who knows how long. You would give anything to be outside again, but you knew there was only one way that could happen. You stuck an arm out, holding your knife at the ready. This wasn't how hunters were supposed to die, but they weren't supposed to inflict this kind of pain on others either. You had made your decision.

"Stop, Y/N." You didn't jump when you heard the voice, too numb to feel the fear you thought you should've. It wasn't Dean, but Crowley. "Come now, kitten, just put the knife down."

"I can't do this anymore." Your voice was raspy and was cracking as you spoke. You felt his presence get closer to you, as you had never turned to face him, but he was still far behind you as to give you enough space. 

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, darling."

"You're lying." You're teeth were clenched and your body shook even more than it had been already. You had the knife pressing against your wrist know, ready to slice the vertical line up your arm.

"I told Sam where he is." You didn't believe him. Tears had begun streaming down your face once more. "Just come with me, and I'll take you to Sam."

"You're trying to trick me!" You tried to yell at him. You knew this was some sick way for Dean to have fun. Make you think you were going to be taken to safety and then he would do more unspeakable things to you once you agreed to leave. This was the only real way you were going to escape. Just as you finally made your move, the knife was flung from your hand and your body had been entrapped by Crowley's. "No! Let me go!"

"Stop, Y/N, I'm not tricking you." He did his best to hold you still as you fought against him, sobbing the whole time. You finally went slack in his arms, all of your energy gone once again. 

"Just kill me. Please, just kill me." You sobbed, knowing Dean would be back any minute. His cellphone rang and he let you go, just for you to crumple to the floor on your knees as you continued to sob and ask him to kill you, even though he wasn't listening to you anymore. His talk was short with whoever it was that had called him. He let out a heavy sigh.

"That was Sam. I'm taking you to Sam, do you understand me, Y/N?" You couldn't even give a coherent answer, knowing this was still probably some sick trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals please give comments and suggestions so I can try to get my shit together and write more lol

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you're feeling!
> 
> If you guys like the idea then I'll write more


End file.
